3 Men 3 Meanings- A Leverage Story
by StellaBelle24
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Megan Mancini receives flowers from three different men in her life. While each gift brings back happy memories for Megan, one brings out the little green monster in Eliot. How does she get him past the jealously to see that he is the only man that she wants or needs?


Here is the next installment of the Beauty & the Hitter series. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Special thanks to mfaeri32 for editing!

 **Part 1: The Gift of a Friend**

"Dude, I'll never understand why women make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day. Sophie was just going on and on about her plans with Nate," Hardison said as he walked into McRory's Bar.

"Because it's the one day that we want you to put a little bit of effort into the relationship; besides our birthdays or anniversaries that is," Megan answered, looking up and smiling at Eliot.

"I'm so glad that Parker's not like most women. All she wants to do is hang out and watch movies," the hacker smiled.

"Man, you and Parker aren't a traditional couple anyways. Neither are Nate and Sophie," Eliot interjected before turning back to his book.

"Well what are the two of you doing tonight, any big plans?" Hardison asked.

"Nope, I'm cooking dinner for us, and then we're going to watch a movie or somethin'," the hitter answered. "Just like you guys."

Sophie joined the others at the bar. "I take it he didn't get the memo about putting in a little effort, did he?"

"I put in plenty of effort thank you, I just don't see any reason to go to an expensive restaurant like everyone else does," Eliot argued.

"Maybe Megan wanted all of that stuff," Parker argued as she popped up next to Hardison.

Megan shook her head. While she was used to her best friend appearing out of nowhere, it still made her nervous when the blonde thief made the occasional inappropriate comment, or in this case, spoke for a person who was standing right next to her.

"I can speak for myself Parks, besides, it was my idea to stay in tonight, so it's fine," Megan assured her.

"See? And there might be a few surprises too," Eliot smirked as a delivery guy came in with a vase filled with yellow roses with shockingly red tips.

"Delivery for a Megan Mancini?" the guy asked.

"That's me," Megan replied, before taking the vase and sitting it on the bar.

"Here's the card, have a happy Valentine's Day," the guy stated before walking out of the bar.

"Nice surprise man," the hacker commented.

The hitter growled. "I didn't send these."

"Well they are beautiful! Who are they from?" Sophie wondered.

Megan smiled and read the card with a smile before answering. "They're from a friend of mine that I went to college with. Every year he sends me a bouquet of Sunset roses for Valentine's Day," she explained.

"McGee does have good taste, is he still working in Washington?" Parker asked.

"Yes he is. I'll have to call him later and thank him," she replied, watching Eliot stalk up the stairs with Hardison on his heels. 'That can't be good,' she thought worriedly.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hardison, can you get me some info on the guy that sent Megan those flowers?" Eliot asked as the two of them walked into Nate's apartment.

"Why don't you just ask Megan about the guy?"

"I can't, she'll think I'm jealous or somethin'," the hitter gruffed.

"What's going on?" Nate asked as he joined the two men.

"Eliot's jealous that Megan got flowers from a friend of hers and wants me to check the guy out," Hardison explained with a smirk.

The corner of Nate's mouth lifted.

"I'm not jealous. Can you find something on him or not?" Eliot growled.

"Of course I can," the hacker snapped as if insulted. "What's his name"?"

"Timothy McGee, and you should just ask Megan about him Eliot," Parker answered as she appeared in the doorway of the apartment.

"You know this guy Parker?" Nate inquired.

"Yep, and he's only a friend. The two of them met at school and have been friends ever since. He is one of very few people that Megan trusts," the thief explained.

"I found something Eliot. Timothy McGee, graduated from Johns Hopkins University with a Bachelors in Biomedical Engineering, and then from MIT with a Masters in Computer Forensics. Now he works for NCIS," Hardison.

"Great, the guy is a Navy Cop," Eliot growled.

"Yep, a really smart Navy cop," Parker added before skipping back downstairs to find Megan.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

While Eliot and Hardison were upstairs, Megan decided to call her friend and thank him for the flowers. She smiled and dialed the familiar number.

"McGee," the voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey Handsome, I got the flowers."

"Hey Megs, so you liked them?"

"Of course I did. How are things at NCIS?"

"Pretty good, how are things with you?"

"Really good actually, things are better than they've been in a while," she replied with a grin.

"Ah, so is there a new guy in the picture?" he wondered teasingly.

'Does there always have to be a guy for me to be happy? Can't things just be really good?"

"Of course not Megs, but it helps. I also like knowing that someone is looking out for ya, I mean, besides Parker. And before you tell me off, I know you can take care of yourself just fine."

"True, but yes, I am seeing someone, and yes he is part of the reason things are so good right now," she smiled.

"That's great, he is a very lucky guy."

"I agree, and I'll tell him you think so."

"Well I gotta go Megs, we've got a case, glad that you liked the flowers and I'll call you later," he said hurriedly.

"Okay McGee, talk to ya later, love ya," she smiled.

"Love ya too, take care of you," he said before hanging up.

"Always do," she smiled before disconnecting the call.

 **Part 2: When in Rome**

Once Megan returned inside, Parker skipped over to her and told her that she had another flower delivery. This time, it was a beautiful bouquet of pink tulips.

Megan read the card and smiled as a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Megan, Buon San Valentino, from your favorite bodyguard," Parker read over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Well I see someone knows Italian. That is so romantic," Sophie gushed as Nate, Hardison, and Eliot came downstairs.

"What's romantic?" Hardison wanted to know.

"These flowers that Megan got," Parker answered. "Are they from you Eliot?"

The hitter glared, "No, I didn't send those." He turned to make his way back upstairs.

"Someone is jealous," Sophie said with a knowing smirk.

"I'm not jealous," he all but growled over his shoulder. "I need to make a call."

"He asked Hardison to check out McGee too," Parker informed them. "Who are the flowers from this time?"

"Remember that trip I took a few years ago in Rome?" Megan asked in reply.

"Yeah. Oh! Is it from that guy you met there?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Yep, they're from Quinn, he sends me flowers occasionally. It reminds me that we're still friends," Megan sighed.

"Quinn? As in Mr. Quinn, the hitter?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, we worked together and had a fling while I was in Rome. We've kept in touch," Megan explained.

"Megan, I don't know how to tell you this, but Eliot has encountered him before," Sophie said.

"And by encountered, I'm guessing you mean they fought."

"Yep, so he might not be happy to know that you slept with the guy," Hardison told her.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Megan sighed, making her way upstairs to Nate's apartment.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She found Eliot in the living room talking on his phone, and it was obvious that he was not happy.

"I placed this order two weeks ago, what do you mean that there's no record of it?" he asked. "Yes I understand that it's one of the biggest days of the year for you, but if you look again I'm sure you'll find the order."

Megan shuddered when she noticed that his fists were clinched as if trying to control his temper. She'd seen first-hand the willpower it took for him to do so.

"Yes, that's it. Thanks for looking," he snapped before hanging up the phone.

"Hey Babe, is everything okay? You seem kinda upset," she said cautiously.

"I'm fine, just checkin' up on somethin'. You're a popular girl today" he commented, clearly annoyed.

"Eliot, it's really not a big deal, baby," she started.

His brow rose, "Right, two guys I don't know sent my girlfriend flowers on a day known for romance."

"Hey, the first delivery was from an old friend of mine. There is nothing for you to worry about there. And the other, well, I had a fling with him after Adam and I ended things for good a few years ago. We kept in touch, but there wasn't really anything to it," she reasoned.

"Maybe to you there wasn't, but most guys don't send flowers unless there is a reason," he argued.

"Baby, who the hell cares that I got flowers from some friends? All that matters is that I'm with you," she replied before crawling into his lap and rubbing his forearms.

Eliot was quiet for a moment. Deep down he knew that she was right, but it still bothered him.

"I believe you, but I can't help hating that they sent you flowers," he admitted finally, embarrassed at the thought of appearing vulnerable in front of her.

"Consider it a compliment on your choice of girlfriend. Besides, McGee considers you to be a very lucky guy," she grinned.

He kissed her head. "He's right, I am lucky. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Eliot."

"So who were the other flowers from? Anyone I know?" he asked curiously.

"Apparently you do," she admitted, biting her lip.

He had been joking, but that answer had him a little worried.

"Who?" he growled.

"I'll only tell you if you're sure you won't lose your temper," she said softly.

"Not with you," he assured her, knowing that he could never hurt her, no matter how angry he got.

"Well after Adam and I ended things a few years ago, I took a trip to Europe and I met a guy there. He's another hitter. His name is Quinn," she explained.

Eliot couldn't help but smirk. He liked and respected the other hitter and had to admit the guy had great taste when it came to women. But letting a great girl like Megan go was easily a really stupid move.

"What?" Megan asked when she noticed his smirk.

"Nothing, I just always knew that he was an idiot," he said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A short time later, the two of them went back downstairs to join the rest of the team. While Eliot was playing a game of darts with Nate, Megan decided to call Quinn and thank him for the flowers. She smirked as she watched Eliot and realized that he'd taken the news that she'd been with Quinn better than she'd thought.

She walked outside and dialed the number that Quinn had given her the last time he was in town. She sighed as it went straight to voicemail, and after telling him thanks for the gift, disconnected the call. Then she smirked as she remembered the day that she met the man.

 _Rome: 4 ½ years ago:_

 _She had just finished enjoying a day of shopping, and decided to go and have a drink at the hotel bar before dinner. Gratefully, the bartender spoke a little English._

" _Good evening beautiful lady, what can I get for you tonight?" he asked with a faint Italian accent._

" _I'll have a glass of Moscato," she replied._

 _After he poured her drink, she noticed that a good looking man was eyeing her while she sipped her drink. Her gaze slipped over him appreciatively and thought it was a shame she wasn't interested in guys at the moment. When she finished her drink, she headed into the restaurant for dinner._

 _In the midst of enjoying her food, a voice spoke up behind her. "Now this is a pity, a beautiful woman eating alone"_

 _Megan looked up and smiled when she realized that it was the guy from the bar. "Well why don't you join me then?" she offered, feeling brave from the attention._

" _Don't mind if I do," he replied as he sat down._

 _A couple of hours later, he walked her back to her room._

" _I never caught your name."_

 _She smiled. "Megan."_

" _You can call me Quinn," he said with a sly smile._

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name. She glanced up and saw Parker standing in front of her looking like a two year old on Christmas morning.

"Hey Megan, come see what I got!" she exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Megan's arm and pulling her back inside the bar.

 **Part 3: The One**

Megan let her friend lead her over to where a Venus Fly Trap and a bouquet of Pink Roses sat on the bar. While both were nice, neither were for her. She glanced up at Sophie and Parker and realized that they were staring at her expectantly.

"Okay you two. What's going on?" she asked.

"The delivery girl had to go back to the shop to get the flowers that Eliot sent you, apparently the person who arranged the flowers had to redo the order because something wasn't right. She will be back in about twenty minutes," Sophie explained with a smile.

"Ah okay, that explains the smiles. So these are nice," she complimented.

"Yes, aren't they beautiful?" Sophie replied, caressing the petals.

While the grifter and thief were engrossed with their gifts, Megan glanced up and caught Nate and Hardison sending Eliot some very confused looks. When Eliot winked at them, she knew exactly that her boyfriend had sent the flowers on the guys' behalf.

A soft smile lit her face at the consideration the man she loved showed his friends. One of the many reasons she loved him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A short time later, Parker was deciding between the names Ivy and Trappy for her gift, when a delivery girl came into the bar carrying a nice bouquet of roses.

"Hey ladies, I'm looking for a Megan Mancini?"

"That's me," Megan answered.

"Sorry it took so long. We didn't have any lavender roses in stock, so we had to order them. Most guys go with red," the girl smiled as Megan signed for the flowers.

Once the girl left, Megan looked at the flowers and opened the card.

" _The beauty of a woman is seen in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides."_

― _Audrey Hepburn_

 _You are the most enchanting and non-traditional person that I have been lucky enough to find. Happy Valentine's Day! I Love You_

 _~Eliot_

"Those are beautiful! What does the card say?" Sophie asked curiously.

Megan blinked back tears as she slid the card back into the envelope. "It's a quote from Audrey Hepburn, my favorite actress."

"How romantic! If only Nate would take notes," Sophie sighed, sending an exasperated expression the mastermind's way.

Megan smiled as she walked over to Eliot and kissed him.

"I take it you like the flowers then," he grinned after the two came up for air.

"Very much, thank you. I can't believe that you remembered."

He kissed the top of her head. "I told you I remember the important things."

 _3 months ago:_

 _Megan and Eliot were in her apartment watching Breakfast at Tiffany's in her bed after some much needed alone time. While he couldn't understand why women like the movie, he knew that Megan loved Audrey Hepburn, and he liked making her happy._

" _Why are red roses blah exactly?" he asked, referring to a comment that she'd made to her sister on the phone earlier._

" _Because they're so traditional; beautiful, but very traditional," she replied as she wrapped the sheet tighter around her._

 _He pulled her closer. "So you don't like tradition?"_

" _Depends on the tradition; but then again, I'm not really a traditional girl. Most men send flowers because they think that they're supposed to, or they're sorry for something. I want flowers because the guy understands the meaning behind them; the more unique the flowers, the better."_

" _What kind of flowers do you consider unique then?"_

" _Lavender roses; they mean enchantment," she answered as the two settled back into watching the movie._

 _End of flashback._

Megan smiled at the memory.

"That's not the only gift I have for you. You'll get the other one tonight," he said.

"I have exactly what I want. But I can only hope that you like your presents as much as I'm sure I'll like mine. Which coincidentally, I have to go pick up, so I'll see you at my place later," she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Can I come too?" Parker asked.

"Yes, but the plant stays in the car," Megan answered, walking out of the bar, the blonde thief hot on her heels.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Why are we stopping here?" Parker asked as the two of them stopped in front of one of the lingerie stores in the mall.

"I have to pick up part of Eliot's present here."

"I thought you were one of Eliot's presents?" Parker questioned, still not really understanding the conversation the two had had on the ride to the mall.

"I am. But I need to pick up what I'll be wearing Parks," she explained.

"Oh, and what else are you getting him?"

"I already got it. It's a really nice steel knife sharpener. I called the chef that works in Pop's casino and he gave me some recommendations," Megan answered as she paid the girl at cash register once she'd picked up her order.

"Megan, can I ask you something?" Parker started nervously.

The thief had her attention. "Of course, what is it?"

"How do you know if you're in love?" the thief asked cautiously.

"It's like…an adrenaline rush. Like when you jump off buildings," Megan tried to explain.

"Is Eliot your One?" Parker pressed.

"Honestly I don't know. I mean I love being with him, and we have a good time together. Plus it's nice to be with someone that actually listens to me and puts my needs first. But as far as him being the one..." she trailed off. "Why do you ask?"

"Alec. I like spending time with him, but I don't know if I love him. I mean I told him that I like being with him with the whole pretzels thing, and we have fun too," she sighed.

"Parks, you don't have to figure everything out right now. Just enjoy being with him and see where it goes from there," Megan suggested to her friend as they walked into her apartment.

"I guess you're right. I'm just so used to having to pick up and leave, that it's hard to imagine anyone actually sticking around," the thief admitted.

"Hardison is a good guy Parks, so I don't think you will have anything to worry about. Just know that you will always have me though," Megan said hugging her.

"Same here Megs. And if anything happens we can always sick Atticus on him," Parker grinned manically.

Megan laughed, "Yep, we sure can. I should start getting things ready for tonight, do you want to stay here and help?"

"I'm gonna go. What does Atticus do when Eliot spends the night?" Parker wondered aloud.

"He sleeps in his dog bed and keeps to himself. He and Eliot get along alright."

"Could I take him with me to Hardison's tonight? Hardison likes dogs and I won't steal him from you, I promise," Parker rambled.

"That's fine. I know you wouldn't steal my dog, plus I know where to find you. Just make sure that when you go out with him, you keep him on the leash." Megan said handing Parker the leash and showing her how to clip it to the dog's collar.

"Okay thanks," the thief said before taking a firm hold of the leash and skipping on the door with a bright smile on her face.

 **Part 4: I'm Yours**

Megan sighed as she put the finishing touches on Eliot's present. She'd never been a big fan of wrapping, preferring instead to use gift bags.

She sat it on the counter and placed the card that she had carefully scrolled "open me" on a few minutes earlier on top. She hoped he liked it.

When the knock signaling Eliot's arrival sounded a few minutes later, she took one last glance around the apartment and answered the door.

Eliot walked into the small apartment and immediately noticed that the pink tulips from Quinn were in the kitchen, while the yellow roses were in the living room; both on full display. The only flowers he didn't see were the ones that he'd sent her.

"They're in the bedroom."

"Are you reading my mind again sweetheart?" he asked teasingly.

"No, I could tell by the look on your face. Besides, the yellow and the pink look better out here anyways. What are we having for dinner?" she asked changing the subject.

"I picked up some steaks, and I'm going to do those mushrooms you like. There might be a surprise as well," he smirked glancing around the apartment looking for a certain German Shepard. "Where's the baby?"

"He's with Parker and Hardison. Parker looked so eager to take him, so I let her. I figured that Hardison would be there with her so there would be at least one semi responsible adult around if she gets into trouble. And Atticus likes her," she answered as she fiddled with the dog tags that the hitter wore around his neck.

"So we have the whole place to ourselves," he commented suggestively.

"Yep, now why don't you get started on dinner while I go and take a hot bath? Then I have some things planned for us," she answered with a grin, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Eliot chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and noticed that there was a package sitting on the counter with his name on it. He glanced at the note and smiled when he recognized the distinctive penmanship.

Deciding that he would open it after getting the food started, he took out the pasta pot that she kept under the sink, filled it with water and put it on to boil. His plan was to make steak and mushrooms, as well as lobster macaroni and cheese. He knew it was one of Megan's favorite comfort foods after she had told him that her mother used to make it for her on her birthday every year when she was home. She'd been so happy talking about, that he knew he had to make it for her, if only to get her to smile like that again. So he'd called Francesca Mancini that morning to get the recipe.

While he cooked the lobster, made the cheese sauce and precooked the pasta, he began wondering what she had gotten him. Curiosity finally getting the better of him, he carefully opened the wrapped package and was pleasantly surprised to discover that it was a high quality, steel, knife sharpener.

It never failed to amaze him that she knew him so well.

Somehow, in the few months since they had started their relationship, she had managed to steal his heart and make him feel whole again. Being around her was intoxicating and addictive; something that he'd never experience with any of the other women that he had been with since Aimee. It wasn't just her beauty that he found enchanting, but also the fact that she was strong, fun, caring, and just as beautiful on the inside as well. She knew who he was and trusted him regardless; which was something that he'd never thought he would find.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

While her man was cooking dinner, Megan ran a hot bath and soaked in the tub. She had bought some special bath products to use, because she wanted to tease all of Eliot's senses before giving him what he would surely be begging for.

After she had scrubbed and pampered herself, she got out of the tub and patted down her body with a fluffy towel, before applying a honeysuckle and orchid lotion that she'd bought. The new lingerie she had purchased with the hitter in mind went on next, a black, lace camisole and matching pair of lacy panties that looked great on her. To complete the outfit, she grabbed one of Eliot's long sleeve shirts and slipped it on over the ensemble, knowing it would drive him crazy. Especially since the shirt only came to the top of her thighs, giving the hitter a peek at her long legs that she knew he loved.

She decided to leave her long hair down, and because she knew that Eliot thought she looked perfect without makeup, she only applied a light layer of lip-gloss. Once she was satisfied with the way that she looked, she opened the door and entered the living room.

She paused in the doorway of the kitchen and watched Eliot cook. She loved how calm and relaxed he was when he was in the kitchen. A shudder passed through her as she watched his muscles flex, and relished the fact that he was all hers.

"Enjoying the show?" he chuckled breaking her from her thoughts.

"Very much, I see you opened your present. How did I do?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You did great. I love it," he said pulling her into his arms.

"Good. Something smells wonderful, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"I thought I would try my hand at making lobster mac and cheese, because a certain blonde thief mentioned that you like it," he answered while turning on the grill pan for the steaks.

"Did this blonde thief also mention that my mother's recipe is my favorite?"

"Yes…which is why I called her this morning and got it."

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Hmmmn, you are way too good to me Mr. Spencer."

"Nothin' less than you deserve. And there's still another surprise," he told her with a kiss to her temple.

"Really? When do I get it?

"After we eat…now go sit down, the food will be ready soon," he chuckled.

"Fine, be that way. Just know that you won't be getting your other present until later either, and it has something to do with what I might have on underneath this shirt," she teased, taking her seat at the bar.

"Damn woman, you're tryin' to kill me aren't you?" he groaned, thinking of all the sinful things she could be wearing.

Megan could tell that her outfit was having the desired effect on him. Her plan was to tease him to the point that he would be more than willing to accept her present without the need to treat her like a fragile doll. She knew he loved her and was only gentle with her because he feared that he would lose control and hurt her, but she wanted him to know that she was okay with something a bit rougher.

"Do I at least get a hint about what my other present is?" he asked, placing their plates in front of them and sitting down.

"Nope, consider this payback for having Hardison check out Tim today," she smirked.

He sighed. "I didn't know what else to do and I wanted to know who was sending MY girl flowers."

"You could have asked me about him. He's a really good friend, that's all," she argued.

"I believe you. He doesn't seem to be your type anyways. I mean, he's a little on the nerdy side."

"And what is my type is exactly?"

"Bad boys," he answered with a smirk. "Adam, Quinn, me…"

"Yeah, maybe you're right. He's not my type romantically, but he's as loyal as they come. He's always been there when I've needed him, and that means more," she reasoned.

Eliot took a moment to contemplate her words. "I guess I can see that."

"Good, now can we enjoy our dinner? I want to get to the fun part that comes after," she purred, running her hand down his shirt.

"Anything for you," he answered, placing a finger under her chin and kissing her softly.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"That was delicious baby," Megan said while placing the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now I believe you said that I would get my other gift after we ate," he commented, pulling her into his lap.

"I did, but I want my gift first," she replied, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, but only if I get to see what's under that shirt," he countered.

She held firm. "You will, after I see my present."

"Fine," he lifted her off his lap and got up, "you drive a tough bargain Mancini."

He went to one of the drawers in the kitchen, then returned and handed her a small jewelry box before sitting back down. She opened it carefully and gasped when she discovered that it was a beautiful diamond and pearl necklace.

"Oh Eliot, it's gorgeous. Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," she said, kissing him soundly

"Love you too," he answered, putting the necklace on for her

"Well since you kept your end of the bargain, it's only fair that I keep mine."

Standing up, she slowly pulled the shirt over her head, revealing her surprise.

Eliot was stunned into silent amazement at the vision in front of him. There stood his beautiful girl in nothing but black, sheer lace, with his necklace falling perfectly into the valley between her breasts.

She always knew how to make him weak in the knees.

"I had no idea what else to get for you except for myself. I love and trust you, and know that you would never hurt me. So I'm giving myself to you…I'm yours to do with whatever you'd like."

As soon as the words left her lips, Eliot pulled her into his arms and poured all the passion he had for her into a bruising kiss.

He picked her up and carried her over to the counter, sitting her on it without ever breaking the kiss. His lips traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of tingling pleasure that settled into an arousing warmth in her lower belly. At the juncture of neck and shoulder, he spent a moment sucking and biting until he had sufficiently left his mark on her. Once satisfied, he began to palm her breast through the outline of her top. As his fingers paid careful attention to her sensitive flesh, his mouth was nipping and kissing over every inch of visible skin he could reach. Every touch sent shockwaves of electricity through her body, setting her a flame with the need she had for him.

Her hands reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, but when she felt his strong and calloused hands move up her thighs, her desperation to have more contact with his skin became primal. With a frustrated and impatient growl, she tugged at his shirt, sending buttons skittering across the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that, I liked that shirt," he growled out teasingly.

"Oh really? How are you going to punish me?" she asked mischievously, flicking her tongue across his nipple.

His eyes closed briefly as a moan made its way from his lips. His gaze snapped to hers. "Lean back against the cabinets," he ordered, in a tone that left little room for argument.

Her pupils dilated as her body physically reacted to the animalistic quality in his voice and expression, her back hitting the wood behind her without having realized she had even moved.

He grabbed her wrists and placed them over her head. "Leave them there," he ordered, kissing her hungrily.

Then, while keeping a firm hold on her wrists with one hand, the other ran down between her legs and found that she was already wet for him. He roughly tugged her underwear down her legs, throwing them off to the side, running his eyes over her body as he did so. His hands ghosted across one thigh and then the other, deliberately ignoring where she wanted his hand the most.

"Please Eliot…don't tease me," she begged.

He smirked, "My gift, my rules…remember?"

Upon hearing her whimper, he decided to give in to her. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing increased as his finger entered her and began pumping in and out of her. When it seemed as if she was close to falling over the edge, he inserted another finger and began stroking her clit with his thumb.

"Eliot!" she cried out.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and replaced his hand with his tongue, moving in circles around her over sensitized bundle of nerves. Instantly, Megan found herself experiencing one of the most intense orgasms that she had ever had. Wave after wave of intense bliss crashed over her as her hands came down to brace against his shoulders.

He stood up as her breathing began to slow. "Wow," she murmured breathily.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, I plan on doin' a whole lot more to ya," he informed her with a cocky smirk.

"Prove it," she countered, wearing a cocky smirk of her own.

Never one to turn down a challenge, Eliot pulled her over to the couch, stripped off her top and then got to work removing the rest of his clothes. He sat down and pulled her on top of him, burying himself fully inside her warmth in one motion.

"Ride me," he ordered.

The forcefulness of his tone sent shivers down her spine as she placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and began moving up at down. Grabbing her hips, Eliot met her thrust for thrust, taking control of the pace as she rode him hard and fast. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him hard, teeth and tongue clashing as each thrust became harder, faster and more erratic. Her nails clawed at his back hard enough to leave marks.

When he knew that she was close, he grabbed her hips and held her down, the tightness of his grip letting her know that she was going to have bruises later. A gasp escaped her as he exploded inside her, and then she was biting down on his shoulder as she tumbled over with him.

"I love you Megs," he murmured into her hair softly, a startling contrast to the roughness of their lovemaking.

"I love you too," she panted breathlessly, collapsing against his chest.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I can get rid of them you know," Megan said a short time later when their breathing had normalized.

"What?"

"The flowers that you've been staring at for the last five minutes, the ones that Tim gave me. I can get rid of them if they're bothering you that much," she offered, getting up and pulling the shirt she'd been wearing over her head.

"You don't have to do that. I'll get used to you having other men in your life."

"He really is just a good friend. We met in an English class when I was eighteen and were paired up for a project. We had a lot in common and became really close. He was there for me a lot when Adam and I had problems and even took three weeks off work to be there for me when I was shot. He's one of my best friends, that's all," she explained.

"I get it, I do. I just…can't help thinkin' that he's the kind of guy that you should be with…not someone like me," he reasoned.

"I don't want someone like Tim. Yes, he's wonderful and sweet, but I'm not, and have never been attracted to him. I'm with the man that I want. I love you, in case you haven't figured that out," she argued, beginning to get frustrated.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I don't wanna fight sweetheart."

"Then don't say things like that. It makes me feel like you don't think that you're good enough for me or something, and that couldn't be further from the truth."

"It couldn't?"

"No. Besides, Tim would never think to send flowers to his friends' girlfriends. Well, he would, but he wouldn't know their tastes so well," she smirked.

"How'd you know?"

"Nate doesn't send flowers and Hardison would probably send Parker something sweet like daisies or sun flowers. They're both still trying to figure all of the relationship stuff out."

He nodded. "So when do the terms of my present run out?" he asked slyly.

"Whenever you want them to," she grinned.

"Good, because there's something else I want to do tonight," he concluded, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

He kicked the door shut with his foot and then proceeded to make gentle, agonizingly slow and sweet love to her for the rest of the night.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next morning, Eliot and Megan woke up early and took a long shower together. While they were getting dressed, Megan received a text from Parker.

'Hey, Hardison and I are on our way to your place with the baby. Bringing breakfast.' –P

"Parker and Hardison are on their way over with food," she informed him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Figures, we get a few days off and they still end up here," he grumbled.

"Hey! You know you like hanging out with them. And I would like my dog back," she chuckled.

"I admit nothing, but I actually missed Atticus too," he smirked, kissing the top of her head when there was a knock at the door.

Megan answered the door and giggled as Atticus ran and jumped on her at full speed.

"Hey pretty boy, I missed you too," she cooed.

"He missed you too. He kept watching the door all night," Parker said stroking the dog's back.

"He isn't used to not sleeping near me, he either sleeps in the bed or in his dog bed, which is on the floor where he can see me," Megan explained.

"Well he is a good dog, but he kept looking at me like he would kill me if I made a move on Parker last night. I bought doughnuts," Hardison piped in, bringing the box into the kitchen.

"He's protective of his auntie Parker, yes he is," the blonde thief smiled hugging the dog.

"That he is, now let's eat," Megan smiled heading into the kitchen.

"Can Atticus have one too?" Parker asked skipping happily.

"Damn it Parker! You can't feed a dog doughnuts," Eliot growled.

"But why not?" Parker asked confused.

As Megan and Hardison tried to explain to Parker what would happen, Eliot grinned and remembered what Megan had said to him the night before. Maybe he was good enough for her. All he knew was that he would do anything for her, no matter what; which was a good thing because he felt a change coming.

 **The End.**


End file.
